mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 19
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #19 is the nineteenth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Rarity gets carried away when she goes into business with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Summary After a successful wedding for which Rarity designed the bride's dress and Mr. and Mrs. Cake provided the catering, Rarity sees the potential of going into business with the Cakes and opening a wedding boutique in Ponyville. When she proposes the idea to the Cakes the following day, the Cakes are hesitant, saying they're already busy running a bakery and raising two foals and that Rarity is known to be insistent in her business ventures. However, Rarity manages to strong-arm the two into agreeing. Rarity goes to Canterlot to buy some fabric and runs into Touring Wind, a well-known fashion magazine editor. Having overheard Rarity's new business venture, Touring Wind is interested in seeing her work firsthand, and she schedules a visit to Ponyville in four days. Rarity is a little worried by the short notice but excited for the opportunity. Unfortunately, when she returns to Ponyville, she discovers that the Cakes have offered to cater a wedding for Ginger Gold and Apple Crisp, two of Applejack's relatives, the day after Touring Wind's visit. Rarity, knowing she can't work to impress Touring Wind and design the couple's simple country wedding at the same time, pushes the Cakes and the wedding couple to go with a much fancier ceremony and an elaborate cake. The Cakes are unsure they can pull it off, but Rarity assures them it will be fine. Over the next several days, Rarity oversees every aspect of the wedding and has the final say in everything, despite the Cakes' objections. On the day of Touring Wind's visit, Spike welcomes her at the train station. When they go to Sugarcube Corner, they find that Ginger Gold has suffered an allergic reaction to the strawberries that Rarity insisted on for the wedding cake and the giant cake itself is close to toppling over. Outraged that her valuable time was wasted, Touring Wind storms out and prepares to leave as soon as possible. Rarity breaks down and wails over ruining the wedding, but the Cakes quickly take charge, making a quick remedy for Ginger Gold, cleaning up the mess, and making preparations for the simpler wedding that the couple wanted at first. Rarity is surprised how calm the two are, and the Cakes say that raising twins helps them keep their cool in tough situations. The next day, the Cakes stop Touring Wind from leaving town and ask for another chance in reviewing their new business. After Spike deliberately causes a train delay, the Cakes take Touring Wind back to Carousel Boutique, where Rarity has made a simple yet elegant dress for Ginger Gold. Touring Wind is greatly impressed by the dress, the wedding decorations at Sweet Apple Acres, and the Cakes' catering. Rarity apologizes to the Cakes for being so demanding over the past few days, but they say that her self-confidence is one of the reasons they love her. The comic ends with Rarity putting the finishing touch on Ginger Gold and Apple Crisp's wedding cake. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Hooray! Now can we cut the cake? :Spike: Hey, uh, Rarity? Would you like to dance? :Rarity: Dance? Umm... sure. :Spike: Really? This is the best wedding ever! :Rarity: Wha? Oh, no time! I need to go home immediately and create a business plan! :Spike: Really? Worst wedding ever. :Touring Wind: Good afternoon. I'm... :Rarity: Touring Wind! Editor of Modern Mare Magazine and one of the most influential ponies in the fashion world! Err... yes, I may have heard your name once or twice. :Rarity: Now, for the cake. :Mrs. Cake: Yes, we had already discussed a tower of apple-flavored cupcakes and— :Rarity: Cupcakes? Oh dear, I am seeing a seven-tiered masterpiece with a chocolate waterfall! :Mr. Cake: Now, Rarity, I am not sure a chocolate waterfall is physically possible, and— :Rarity: Nonsense! You two are the best bakers in all of Equestria! :Rarity: Honestly, I don't know how you two can be so calm! :Mr. and Mrs. Cake: We have twins! :Mr. Cake: Compared to taking care of Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, this is nothing! :Touring Wind: I didn't know a dragon could be so persuasive... :Mrs. Cake: Spike can be very motivated when it comes to Rarity. :Rarity: If it is a complete success, it's only because of you two. I really must apologize. We're supposed to be in business together and I tried to dictate everything! Can you ever forgive me? :Mr. Cake: Oh, Rarity, there's nothing to forgive. Your self-confidence is one of the reasons why we love you. :Mrs. Cake: But sometimes, you need to trust our judgment too!